mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Malcadon
Welcome! Hi Malcadon -- we're excited to have Mutant Future Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Thundarr Is there an actual wiki you know of for the series itself? Either way I suppose I'll add stuff here.--Marhawkman 00:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :okay there's this feeble shell of a wiki: http://thundarr.wikia.com/wiki/Thundarr_the_Barbarian_Wiki it's something I suppose. Game stuff here, encyclopedic stuff there.--Marhawkman 00:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't make it, I found it. Not sure who created it. But I suppose it's largely irrelevent. BTW did you know that you CAN buy the show on DVD? :D I found that by looking it up on wikipedia. You gotta go to WB's E-store to order it though.--Marhawkman 18:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::It's no big deal. As far as I can tell it was created back in March. And not properly filled out. Pity, I'm getting a DVD set and I'll try to use that to fill in the data for the episodes and stuff.--Marhawkman 03:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) -=-Mmm.... Data!!!! removed I did not need a whole synopsis of Secret of the Black Pearl. Malcadon 03:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hello Are you still interested in helping with the Thundarr Wiki?Marhawkman 05:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) gencon!!! http://www.savageafterworld.com/search/label/Thundarr yep Thundarr is going to be at Gencon!Marhawkman 12:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :ah, cool. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to be there myself. BTW, I'd love to hear your thoughts on: http://thundarr.wikia.com/wiki/Council_of_Wizards Oh, yeah, before I forget, I finally found a source for the idea that Ariel's related to a wizard named Sabian. http://www.thundarr.com/media/interview.html O_O! Yeah, cool stuff! This movie idea was apparently meant to tell the story of how the group came to be together. Too bad they never published the script. :( Also... Ruby stated that Sabian was her UNCLE not father/step-father. It's cool though. That interview was awesome. :) Hmm... I should link it on the Ariel page.Marhawkman 17:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! any thought on the Council of Wizards page?Marhawkman 21:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Council of Wizards Who is likely to be a member? Well, they'd need to have power, probably a fortress, but... most important is a willingness to follow an agreement. Thus they would need to have a personality that is either neutral or lawful evil. To do a complete breakdown(arranged by episode): *Gemini: a distinct possibility, he's powerful, territorial, and had a pretty nice fortress. He seems like a lawful evil guy. *the "dark wizard": maybe. He strikes me as the lawful evil type, and had the power to make the Carocs cower in terror. *Mindok: powerful, territorial, and a nice fortress, but.... a total megalomaniac who dreamed of world conquest. Chaotic evil. He'd only abide by the rules of the council if he had to. more than likely he had an uneasy truce with the council and was not a member. *the "Abyss wizard": Maybe, also strikes me as the lawful evil type, though somewhat lacking in power. He was also more of a hermit than an overlord. *Striya: not likely. this is mainly due to what Deona said about how the other wizards laughed at the idea of Striya conquering a large chunk of the world. *Infernus: Maybe, he seems to maintain a specific area as his territory, but beyond that... meh. his powers are from his scepter, and his fortress didn't seem to be that impressive. those lavaworms were pretty scary though. *Sholow: his defense drones were pretty impressive. his citadel... not so much, but he wasn't a weakling *Mazem: Sholow seemed to indicate that Mazem was the most scary of the other 3 wizards. *Scorpus: also, the bet between Mazem and Scorpus makes them sound like they control large territories. Well, assuming they weren't lying to each other. *Chom: not much is said about him, but the agreement between these 4 seemed to be a way of resolving a conflict without an all-out 4-way war. *Crom: definately a possibility, his conflicts seemed entirely focused on the people who lived near him, also Ariel had learned of him prior to this. he was powerful and had an elaborate fortress. *Kublai: kinda strikes me as neutral evil. but also, he seemed far too insecure to be a wizard of great repute outside his area of influence, ya know.... he relied on the gem... *Skullus: he's interesting as we don't see his fortress, but he seems to have a large area of influence, AND he only uses one of his two warmachines at once. Presumably the other is housed somewhere. He might be a member... *Octagon: aside from how he kept fighting off Skullus's attacks, Octagon wasn't very impressive. It could be that the war with Skullus was a conflict between a member and a rogue wizard. Also he struck me as a loner, a hermit... *Argoth: If only ONE of the wizards seen in the show is a member it'd be this guy. He's powerful, has a HUGE citadel, vast armies, both expendable robots, and reptilemen, also Ariel talked about him in awed tones about how Vanow was one of "the Seven Citadels of Magic". Definately Lawful Evil too. He actually showed some respect for his subordinates and never treated his loyal minions badly. *Circe: definately NOT. She's as chaotic evil as they come, also she didn't have a fortress, she had her own PENAL COLONY! It seems likely that whoever cursed her was affiliated with the council. *Sarott: not likely, he seems to be a rogue wizard with more ambition than influence. He stole the gauntlet and unleashed the City of Theives in the hope of becoming a wizard that people would respect and fear. *Janus: just kidding... Gemini is just that powerful. :) *Yando: he's a human who aspires to be a wizard. I kinda see him as what Infernus, Kublai, Vastarr, and maybe Octagon were like before they gaimed their powers. Definately not a member, but worth mentioning for comparison *Artemus: the only wizard specifically said to NOT be a member. not particularly impressive either. But it does tell us that while the 7 citadels might be the seven scariest wizards on the planet, there are more than just seven wizards in the Council (otherwise they'd never let Artemus join) I'd guess the seven would be the senior members, and anyone else a junior member *Vashtarr: this guy has power to spare! So much that he accidentally shared it with Valerie Storm! His army, like that of Skullus, is largely a figment of his imagination! So the guy has to have an insane amount of power at his disposal. But... like Mindok he's a Megalomaniac. One of his stated goals was to rule the world. Also... his powers came from the gem, they weren't innate. Well that took far longer than I thought it would.~~ Marhawkman 02:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) destinction between wizard, witch and sorcerer A recent, but unfortunately short lived contributor made me start thinking about what the actual definitions of these terms are. Here's some data I collected on the subject: *Striya was specifically referred to as a Wizard or Wizardess twice. AFAIK, she was NOT ever referred to as a witch. *Mazem is never referred to individually as a Wizard(or by any other title for that matter), but several times "Wizards" is used collectively to refer to either Mazem and Scorpus, or Mazem, Scorpus, and Chom. *Argoth indirectly refers to himself as a Sorceror and NOT a Wizard! Argoth: "Blast him! He must know I am powerless there! That jungle absorbs magical energy, drains the power of any Sorceror." Circe never called herself a witch. That was other people, who didn't like her. What did Circe say about herself? "I need the body of a sorceress." Apparently the difference betweeen Circe's magic and Ariel's is training. Circe's old body was far weaker than Ariel's. But Circe compensated for this with her centuries of experience. Hmm... so... what was unusual about Circe? Well, a lot of her tricks are pretty normal. Except 3 of them, petrifying people, turning people to toad monsters, and the body swap spell. That sort of specialty might be why people called her a witch.--Marhawkman 02:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) hiya did you check out the new stuff I added last week?(on the Thundarr wiki)--Marhawkman (talk) 00:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the robot photos. You got them spot-on. 14:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Seneschal 14:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) For mutations like Fragrance Development which are both physical and plant and the text is different between the two, how should the article be formated? DacholaEtecoon (talk) 13:00, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. I will try and bring the mutation pages in line with your guidelines. DacholaEtecoon (talk) 10:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for all your help and your wonderful work :) :) BrettWaste (talk) 04:06, August 28, 2014 (UTC)Brett WasteBrettWaste (talk) 04:06, August 28, 2014 (UTC)